


Жабы на Гудзоне

by SisforSibyl



Category: The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Правила игры: игроки берут момент определенный момент прошлого и договариваются о нем забыть. Проигрывает тот, кто вспоминает о нем первым.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 1





	Жабы на Гудзоне

_Боже мой, в нём нет ничего человеческого! Он более походит на троглодита. А может быть, это случай необъяснимой антипатии? Или всё дело просто в том, что чернота души проглядывает сквозь тленную оболочку и страшно её преображает? Пожалуй, именно так, да-да, мой бедный, бедный Гарри Джекил, на лице твоего нового друга явственно видна печать Сатаны._  
  
*  
 _Я склонен к каиновой ереси. Я не мешаю брату моему искать погибели, которая ему по вкусу._  
  
Кэб останавливается, и Дэйв, пытаясь перекричать визг проезжающих мимо машин, называет нужный ему район. Кэбмен бросает на него озадаченный взгляд:  
— Так это же минут пять пешком, на машине дольше будет.  
Но Дэйв все же настаивает, из одного упрямства, и садится. Он вообще редко заказывает кэбы, потому что не любит зависеть, даже от такого случайного человека, как водитель, а возможно ему не нравится сама идея того, что кто-то посторонний будет знать его место назначения. Иногда и он сам его не знает.  
Дэйв замечает на торпеде фотографию голой женщины, измятую в множество квадратиков, точно ее постоянно сворачивают. Ясно, вечно голодным до клиентов кэбменам нужно сливать куда-то избытки спермы. Шутка ли, по двадцать часов в сутки сидения на заднице!  
Дэйв не успевает автоматически пошутить про это, присмотревшись, он замечает, что глянцевая картинка непонятно с какой целью выдрана из анатомического атласа. Девица изображена в разрезе: препарированная кожа, синим выделены комки почек, красным — сердце, влагалище криво отмечено черной ручкой, как мишень.  
Дэйв размышляет о том, какой из органов возбуждает водителя больше, но так и не решается задать вопрос — они подъезжают к нужной улице, и, заплатив, Дэйв выбирается на мостовую, нечаянно прикладываясь затылком о верх машины.  
Он потерял где-то с четверть часа на светофорах.  
Дэйв ищет нужный магазин, петляя между китайскими забегаловками, которых в последнее время становится все больше и больше, и заведениями, где продают одежду из плюша и твида, эротические иллюстрации к традиционным японским балладам, галстуки-бабочки и курительные трубки. Книжные, где современная беллетристика борется за первенство с полным собранием сочинений Алистера Кроули. Магазины «все для дома», где выдают резиновых желтых утят в подарок. Бутик дорогого кружевного белья. Магазин антикварных монет и марок. Лавка с фарфоровой посудой и высокими стеклянными кувшинами, в которых Дэйв, заглянув в витрину, видит собственное непримечательное лицо.  
Дэйв ищет нужный магазин, останавливаясь и сверяясь с бумажкой с адресом, выданной ему Лизбет этим утром, но натыкается на него совершенно случайно. Тут до него доходит, что он все это время ходил кругами, не замечая нужного места.  
Дэйв топчется у двух застекленных стен кондитерской Холборна, не решаясь зайти. Разглядывает витрину, бездумно переводя взгляд от одной полки к другой, и не может придумать ни одного более-менее подходящего к событию десерта. В глазах рябит от обилия позолоченных медом кексов, выбеленного до известочной бледности безе, кислотно-ярких глазурных пирожных, до которых Дэйв и дотронуться бы побоялся, не говоря о том, чтобы надкусить.  
Дэйв успевает возненавидеть каждую из представленных на витрине сладостей, всю разномастную, поблескивающую изюмом и кусочками фруктов выпечку, в особенности торты всех расцветок и размеров, эти памятники жертвам ожирения и диабета.  
Продавщица с любопытством поглядывает на Дэйва из полумрака кондитерской. Она лепит тесто, выкладывая его на противень: форменная шапочка сбита набок, а руки, испачканные сахарной пудрой, она держит так, что они не касаются выбеленного щелоком фартука.  
Отвлекшись от ровных рядков круглых пирожных, Дэйв забывает про день рождения брата и подмечает всякий вздор, вроде того, что нос продавщицы белеет при свете одной-единственной лампочки. Заметив изучающий взгляд Дэйва, она улыбается одними уголками большого рта, не размыкая губ, тонких, как корочка тех пирожных, которые она продает день за днем.  
Дэйва же от этой улыбки передергивает, и он спешно отводит взгляд, притворившись, что кремовая фигура балерины на одном из тортов интересует его куда больше, чем пышные формы этой присыпанной сладкой пудрой кассирши.  
Да о чем он вообще думает! Вот сейчас он возьмет наугад любой торт, не слишком розовый и круглобокий, не совсем уж приторный, не слишком на вкус Рэя. А не то он еще вздумает, что Дэйв стоял напротив витрины, как полный болван, и не мог выбрать, даже заранее зная, что Рэю точно не понравится, что бы он ни купил.  
Дэйв всегда знает все наперед, и каждый раз попадается на одни и те же уловки, всегда злится на одни и те же язвительные ремарки. Со стороны кто-то может подумать, что Дэйву нравится эта выдача словесных пощечин на развес, а иногда и тех, после которых остаются вполне себе явственные синяки и царапины… но тогда этот кто-то совсем не прав, ведь они с братом ненавидят друг друга, и это точная, проверенная опытом информация.  
Уж Дэйв-то знает это на собственной шкуре.  
Наконец, когда продавщица совсем было теряет к нему интерес и достает откуда-то из настенных ящиков газету, Дэйв чертыхается, поймав себя на том, что за добрых полчаса он только себе ноги оттоптал, стоя рядом с витриной, пока поток прохожих огибал его, стремясь к станции метро.  
Когда он все-таки решается зайти, дверь не желает открываться, сколько он не тянет ручку на себя, пока девица в магазине только откидывает голову назад, смеясь, и машет ему рукой.  
Толстое стекло уничтожает все звуки, создавая впечатление, что все ее тело сотрясается от падучей, только что пена изо рта не идет. Дэйву противно от собственных мыслей и тошнотворного запаха выпечки.  
Вконец смутившись, чего раньше Дэйв за собой не замечал, он догадывается толкнуть дверь от себя. Та легко поддается, отчего Дэйв чувствует себя еще большим идиотом.  
Этого стеснения раньше тоже не было. Постоянный страх опозориться обычно снедал его исключительно в присутствии Рэя, но сейчас-то его с ним нет. В конце концов, чего он боится, как девчонка, точно один брат не может купить другому дурацкий торт на день рождения, точно не может прийти к тому домой по первому же звонку, и, вооружившись десертными вилками, раздавить этот торт на двоих.  
Как нормальные братья.  
Как нормальные братья в обычных семьях.  
Вот только нормальными они никогда не были, и Дэйв это прекрасно знает, и потому на вопрос продавщицы, кому он выбирает подарок, отвечает: «Своей девушке, конечно же».  
И добавляет: «Вот только я хочу ее бросить, так что можете выбрать что-то не особо шикарное». И подмигивает ей.  
Рэй всегда ненавидел слово «шикарный» и ненавидел, когда Дэйв подмигивал, и флиртовал, и подкладывал девушкам в карманы пальто салфетки с нацарапанным адресом, и Дэйв изо всех сил старается не анализировать, какого черта он ведет себя так сейчас, ведь Рэй всего этого балагана не видит. Сидит сейчас у себя дома, слушает Хендрикса на новом проигрывателе или пишет очередную песню, или чем он там еще занимается в своей чистенькой жизни приличного семьянина.  
Или нет, погодите, уже нет, разве Рэй не позвонил ему где-то с час назад и не начал разоряться о том, что погода, мол, сегодня бесстыдно хороша, небо чистое, как кровь алкоголика после принудительной изоляции, а солнце — оно, Дэйв, сказочка для британских детишек. Оно — как ангел, их никто доподлинно не видел, но иррационально верят в существование, пытаются предугадать следующее появление, а молиться им некому, бог некомпетентен, как родитель, сдавший ребенка в детский дом, а возможно, все дело именно в боге, Дэйв, он постоянно льет дождь, пытаясь вычистить Лондон, ведь в нем живут такие грешники, как я, как мы с тобой, бельмо на его глазу, ты ведь понимаешь о чем я, ну конечно же нет.  
Рэй начал скатываться во все более короткие и бессвязные предложения все в том же тоне ведущего программы новостей, в нужной мере отстраненном и занимательном, и скомкано объяснил, что Раса прихватила детей и ушла, всегда грозилась, а тут действительно — взяла и ушла, и не мог бы он, Дэйв, заскочить к нему, ничего серьезного, но Рэю бы хотелось его увидеть.  
Рэю бы хотелось.  
И раз уж сегодня Рэя можно двадцать девять раз тянуть за уши и пугать ужасами приближающегося тридцатника, то почему бы Дэйву, как единственному брату, не купить ему торт. Он сделает это, и все пройдет просто, легко, как по маслу. Но Дэйва не перестает мучить сосущее под ложечкой беспокойство.  
— Читаешь что-то интересное? — мимоходом интересуется Дэйв и улыбается, то ли из привычки производить впечатление, то ли из-за наблюдения: его волосы раза в два длиннее, чем у продавщицы.  
— Я решаю кроссворд.  
— Получается?  
— Не очень, — она смеется, видимо решив принять участие в этой изначальной игре с кратким списком правил: «Делаем вид, что нам не все равно, а потом весело пачкаем вместе простыни. За химчистку платит тот, кто проснулся вторым».  
— Я могу помочь.  
Ее рот дружелюбно округляется, и она подает Дэйву развернутую на нужной странице газету.  
Дэйв проглядывает глазами вопрос, на который она указывает своим аккуратно остриженным ногтем.  
«В уголовном праве возраст, начиная с которого человек считается способным дать информированное согласие на интимные отношения с другим лицом».  
Девица прекрасно умеет обращаться за помощью именно в таких вопросах.  
Он хмурится и отодвигает от себя газету рукой.  
Он кривится.  
— Я проиграл.  
Опять.  
— Что?  
— Я проиграл, — он пожимает плечами, точно эти его слова способны что-то разъяснить этой девице, благосклонной к волосатым, как оклахомский хиппи, и бородатым денди в алых рубашках.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Это не обязательно, — отмахивается Дэйв, упуская всякую возможность на определенный полуночный исход их складного разговора.  
Лицо продавщицы сдувается, точно гелиевый шарик, забытый в сторонке, и приобретает обезличенно-вежливое выражение.  
— В следующий раз толкай дверь от себя, — на прощание говорит ему она, и ее покрасневшие от жара печки пальцы мимолетно, но все же касаются руки Дэйва, когда она отдает ему запакованный в пластик фруктовый торт с нелепым нагромождением вишен посередке. — Толкать нужно от себя, — ее рот снова изгибается в мучнистой, пухлой улыбке.  
Должно быть, она ловит свой шанс.  
— Возраст согласия. Это правильный ответ — возраст согласия, запиши, — советует ей Дэйв, кивая на лежащий у кассового аппарата лист с кроссвордом, и спешит выйти из магазина — на него давит тяжелый запах жженого сахара, пекущегося хлеба и этот разговор.  
Настырная девица тоже давит на Дэйва.  
А возможно, вовсе и не она.  
Возможно, это мысль о том, что Рэй ждет его в своем побеленном доме на Фортис Грин 87, что Рэй звонил ему и сказал, что будет ждать. Что был бы рад увидеть Дэйва. И знает, что Дэйв послушно прибежит к нему, да еще и торт притащит. Первый звонок за долгое время.  
Дэйв знает, что впредь постарается обходить эту кондитерскую стороной, и только минут через пять спешного шага по мостовой понимает, что позабыл посмотреть на вывеску с названием.  
  
Им обоим по пятнадцать, весна — и потому везде и всюду визжащие дети. Дэйв еще долго злился и недоумевал, как могло так получиться, что в их разросшейся, как муравейник, семье, где ни у кого не было никакого понятия о юриспруденции, все вокруг тыкали ему этим словосочетанием: «возраст согласия». Уже потом, одним вечером, отец к полуночи еле нашел дорогу из паба домой, едва не навернувшись в прихожей, посмотрел на Дэйва, благоухая хмелем, со счастливой улыбкой сказал: «Расслабься, парень, карают с шестнадцати, а пока ты больно мелкий для законников».  
Все. Баста. И заржал, повалившись на ворох из грязных туфель и ботинок, курток, пиджаков и пальто, разбудил остальных домочадцев.  
Дэйв плохо помнил, чем закончилась та сцена. Кажется, прибежала мать, в своей безразмерной сорочке, заштопанной во всех местах, и тут же начала сетовать на пьянство отца и плакать от радости о новостях одновременно.  
Нет, мама, твоего сынка, что не умеет держать свою ширинку застегнутой, не посадят.  
Дэйв не помнит своего облегчения от того факта, что, оказывается, с тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят пятого года планку возраста согласия подняли до шестнадцати, разрешив малолеткам кувыркаться друг с другом на любых горизонтальных поверхностях, не задумываясь о последствиях.  
Все, что помнит Дэйв, это то, как он опустошил собственную копилку, замотанную несколькими слоями клейкой ленты, обувную коробку одной из сестер, дав себе зарок больше не лезть под юбку Сью без упаковки резинок в кармане.  
Сью Шиэн. Она училась в женской католической школе, такая была только одна на весь Мазвелл Хилл. Носила скошенный на правую сторону пробор, который все, кроме Дэйва, принимали за небрежность и показное бунтарство. Сью говорила с ним всего пару раз, но зато всегда заливисто и немного стеснительно смеялась, когда он грязно ругался, или пошлил, или пытался забраться ладонью под ее накрахмаленный воротник, словом, смеялась она большую часть времени, так что становились видны ровные ряды зубов и кончик языка.  
После занятий Дэйв встречал ее со школы, зная, что все девчонки будут ей завидовать: какой шматок греха она себе отхватила, в рабочей кожаной куртке с чужого плеча и с лохматой самокруткой, торчащей из угла рта. Он ввел себе за правило оставлять у Сью на щеке чумазые, быстрые поцелуи.  
Поначалу они оба краснели, а потом вошли во вкус.  
Возраст согласия. Ей-богу, да кто тогда вообще знал о подобных вещах?  
В подземке Дэйв нарочно, с художественной изобретательностью мнет торт по углам, прямо сквозь упаковку, злится и кривит лицо, когда набившиеся на одной станции в вагон пассажиры случайно мнут сверток, зажав Дэйва между телами.  
Дэйву хочется разрушить чужой подарок самостоятельно, но, овладев собой, он забивается к самой двери вагона, потом усмехается и прикрывает лицо ладонью, тем самым точно отгораживаясь не только от окружающих его людей, но и от собственной паранойи.  
  
К дому Рэя ведет узкая дорожка, засыпанная гравием и с булыжниками по сторонам, точно на ней проводят ремонтные работы. Этакое соединение точно выверенной, богемной небрежности и надлежащей примерному семьянину халатности, воплотившейся в замысле Рэя об идеальном доме для идеальной семьи, может, так?  
Дэйв чертыхается, когда по неосторожности проезжается подошвой по совсем свежему розоватому шарику жевательной резинки на дорожке, точно кто-то специально готовился к его приходу и плюнул, зная, что Дэйв вляпается. Возможно, сам Рэй. Ему почему-то всегда удавалось подстроить подобную пакость, предугадав, в какую сторону отправится его младший брат, куда поставит ногу, когда отвлечется на какие-то свои вздорные, не имеющие ничего общего с реальностью страхи.  
Верно, скорее всего, это Рэй, сейчас, поди, откроет Дэйву дверь и будет недвусмысленно скашивать глаза ему под ноги, мол, дружок, что, липнешь? Так я и знал, совсем ты не меняешься, один ветер у тебя в голове, как был, так и остался, и не смей наступать на мой ковролин в этих башмаках, даже не пытайся, сука.  
Дэйв опоминается только когда подходит к дому совсем близко, видит в незашторенном окне долговязую, худощавую фигуру Рэя. Не «знакомую» и не «родную» фигуру. Дэйв никогда не применял подобных определений, скорее «неизменную», словно вылепленную из терракоты статую, которая всегда с ним. Ничего уж тут не поделаешь. Они слишком сильно повязаны на крови и связаны всей этой грязью (по-другому и не назовешь), что творится меж ними. Творится уже давно, и временами это так тяжело, что ему кажется, что он тащит эту неподъемную статую брата на спине, и ему никуда от нее не деться и не сбежать. Пожалуй, эту изначальную невозможность поменять статус кво Дэйв и ненавидит больше всего.  
Главный всегда Рэй, и Дэйв это ненавидит, до слез, до кровавых царапин, которые он оставляет на коже брата, до криков, до сломанной мебели, до нахрапистых: «больной», «урод», «мудак», истового: «пошел на хрен» и «надеюсь, ты сдохнешь первым», задушенного: «псих, псих, псих».  
В очередной раз Дэйв убеждается, что знает о брате все. Знает, как ему нужно повернуться, чтобы из под ворота пальто стал виден шрам, знает, как криво сбивается на бок его рот, когда тот улыбается. Знает, что его старший брат всегда застегивает рубашку одной рукой, а второй причесывает растрепавшиеся волосы после того, как перед выходом на сцену они дерутся или трахаются. Это неважно. Важно — что до крови. Но Дэйв все равно щурится, разглядывая в широком окне профиль Рэя, его словно обрисованное углем лицо, выбеленное утренней дымкой или недосыпом, или дюжиной чашек English Breakfast, который тот так любит, или еще черт знает чем.  
Дэйв представляет, что как только Рэй откроет ему дверь, он лениво всучит ему сверток с тортом в руки. Скажет, что Рэй похож на труп.  
Такой же бледный и тощий.  
Страхолюдина.  
И взгляд, должно быть, у Рэя будет чумной-чумной.  
После такого приветствия Дэйв точно сможет засчитать один-ноль в свою пользу, и пусть Рэй отыгрывается, как хочет.  
Дэйв несколько раз с излишним нажимом давит на кнопку домофона, как хотел бы надавить на веки Рэя, чтобы у того белые вспышки перед глазами бы проскочили. Но это только грязный, холодный металл домофона, и Дэйв нетерпеливо жмет на кнопку. Как будто это не он на час с лишним опоздал на встречу с братом, а это Рэй заставляет его ждать.  
Стоит, поди, под дверью и посмеивается во весь свой огромный, щербатый рот. Откроет с этим злорадным выражением «попался, сейчас слопаю тебя вместо праздничного торта, можешь даже не разуваться».  
А Дэйв будет стоять, пачкая налипшей на подошвы жевательной резинкой дверной коврик со лживой надписью «Добро пожаловать», замешкается и, чтобы скрыть нервозность, залихватски запустит руки в карманы. Посмотрит исподлобья, а Рэй, точно директор школы, право слово, криво ухмыльнется: опять опоздали, Дэвис, ну-с, опирайтесь о мой стол, голубчик, сами знаете, вам же не впервой, вот сейчас я достану мою ротанговую трость, и ...  
И Рэй открывает перед ним дверь.  
— Херово выглядишь, — приветствует его Дэйв.  
У Рэя действительно не самый цветущий вид: землистое, осунувшееся лицо с металлическими ободками радужки вокруг расширенных зрачков, криво застегнутая рубашка с одной пропущенной пуговицей на воротнике, так что сам Рэй кажется перекошенным в одну сторону, как самый настоящий горбун.  
— У меня был тяжелый день, — с расстановкой произносит Рэй.  
— У тебя был тяжелый день всю мою сознательную жизнь, — с нужной долей равнодушия возражает Дэйв и, задевая Рэя плечом, протискивается в небольшую прихожую.  
— Обувь сними, — на его удивление, Рэй произносит это отнюдь не сварливо.  
Дэйв до черта как давно не бывал в этом доме, но он отчетливо помнит, как в последний раз, то ли месяцев пять, то ли добрые полгода назад, Рэй чуть ли не рявкнул на него прямо с порога: «Раздевайся, а то ноги переломаю», а возможно тот комментарий был вовсе и не про обувь, черт его знает.  
Единственное, что Дэйв запомнил хорошенько, так это их весьма ожидаемую перепалку, два яйца всмятку, которые ждали его на кухонном столе: «Раса приготовила», — оправдался тогда Рэй, а потом, когда они трахнули друг друга прямо на жестком, обшитым кружевом на уголках, покрывале, Дэйв не удержался и съехидничал: «А постель тоже Раса застилала?» Рэй так хорошо приложил ему коленом в солнечное сплетение, что Дэйв аж свалился с кровати.  
Синяк на груди не сходил еще пару недель. Они всегда оставляли друг на друге синяки, но этот Дэйв отличал от других — крупный, коряво растекшийся лиловым по коже, словно клякса.  
Нажмешь пальцем — и больно до жути.  
Дэйв часто нажимал.  
Дэйв пропускает момент, когда было бы естественнее и проще всего отдать Рэю подарочный сверток, и приходиться засунуть его подмышку, пока он стаскивает с себя туфли. Те падают и переворачиваются, точно назло, подошвами кверху, так что сразу становиться виден ошметок жевательной резинки, распластанный на правой туфле.  
Дэйв расправляет и без того прямые плечи, и даже голову слегка запрокидывает — знает, что Рэй точно воспользуется возможностью и съязвит, выставив себя подколодной змеюкой, коей он, впрочем, и является.  
Вместо этого Рэй несколько рассеяно закрывает дверь на замок и цепочку, словно боясь, что к нему кто-то попытается ворваться, или же наоборот — прочерчивает очередную оградительную линию между миром и собой.  
— У тебя красивый потолок, — замечает Дэйв, сам не разбирая, отвешивает он комплимент или колкость.  
Рэй медленно распрямляется и поворачивается к Дэйву. Он пристально смотрит на него, все еще слегка согбенный, в белой рубашке, испещренной мелкими черными пиками, так что он сам похож на игральную карту, весь такой черно-белый и выцветший.  
Болезненный, безобразный и больной, решает Дэйв.  
Дэйв перебирает в памяти все карты в колоде, но Рэю не подходит ни одна, а возможно Дэйв просто давно ни с кем в карты не перекидывался.  
— Такой серовато-синий. Бледненький, — продолжает Дэйв.  
Они оба не двигаются с места, пока Рэй не запускает пальцы в волосы, проводит ребром ладони по прямому пробору, точно расческой, и не произносит тихо-тихо:  
— Перванш.  
— Что?  
— Цвет так называется, — в голос Рэя возвращается привычная желчность, но и она затухает, едва проявившись.  
Это странно. Дэйву странно, и, растерявшись, он обращается к привычной ему защите — ярости.  
— Ты это в каталоге вычитал?  
— Да.  
— С каких пор ты читаешь каталоги потолочных красок?  
— С тех пор, как женился.  
— Ясно, — кивает Дэйв и гримасничает, изображая широкую улыбку. — Ясно, ясно, — он делает шаг вперед и пару назад, как поломанная заводная игрушка. И, не увидев никакой реакции на свои действия, в несколько быстрых прыжков преодолевает расстояние между собой и Рэем и бьет его, выбросив вперед левый кулак, хорошенько заезжая тому в живот.  
Дэйв разработал подобную тактику еще в детстве — к лицу высокого старшего брата было не дотянуться, и потому Дэйв разбегался, ударяя головой и кулаками Рэю в живот, а тот падал на пол, как сбитая кегля, шипя от боли и унижения, так что все его лицо заострялось, становясь похожим на остроносую венецианскую маску. Тогда Дэйв наносил ему серию ударов босыми ногами в живот или спину, пока скрюченный Рэй пытался поймать его за колено и утянуть к себе на пол.  
Подобные штучки работали отменно, пока Рэй не бросил футбол и не записался в секцию бокса, став прыгучим и метким. В какой-то момент, Дэйв просто завел себе за правило не подпускать к себе Рэя близко, и потому принимался хаотично, но угрожающе молотить кулаками, дерясь неумело, но с норовом, как научился на улицах, порой попадая Рэю ребром ладони по печени или селезенке, а когда совсем везло, мог треснуть по надбровным дугам, так что Рэй потом еще долгое время красовался с лопнувшими сосудами на белках глаз.  
Уже тогда к Дэйву прицепилось это оскорбительное «сука». Он помнил, как взвился, когда Рэй выдавил это слово ему в ухо и тут же укусил за хрящик, пока они в очередной раз валялись на полу их комнаты в неуклюжем клинче.  
— Бешеная сучка, — равнодушно прокомментировал происходящее Рэй, когда Дэйв, точно закиданный камнями пёс, скуля и фыркая от злобы и обиды, влетел в их комнату и со всей силы пнул шкаф с одеждой.  
— Захлопнись! — громким шепотом пытается заткнуть его Дэйв, но его беспомощная ярость Рэя только подстегивает.  
— Ты в курсе, что сексуально озабоченных сук привязывают на цепь к конуре, что бы те прекратили спариваться? Может, и тебя так стоит привязывать? С кроликов в таких же случаях просто шкурки сдирают. Может, и с тебя стоит? Только другую шкурку. Которую ты гоняешь по ночам, когда думаешь, что я сплю.  
— Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись! — во весь голос кричит Дэйв и мечется по их крохотной комнате, спотыкаясь о разбросанные пары обуви, карандаши, бесплатные брошюры, сорванные с заборов, деревянных солдатиков, вечно падающих со стола, ведь коробку кто-то из них двоих то ли продал, то ли выменял на что-то, а может и банально потерял. Он в который раз спотыкается об одну из фигурок и чертыхается, как заведенный, отшвыривая остальных упавших солдатиков в самые комья пыли под кровать.  
— Сам потом будешь их доставать, кретин.  
— Да нахрен они вообще нам сдались?!  
— Да тебя мать прибьет, хотя тебе так и надо. Каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы постоянно нарываться?  
Бесится, как же Рэй бесится, всегда сам себя накручивает, подначивает брата, а потом, доведя себя до трясучки, либо щиплет его за бок, либо исчезает, раздраженно махнув рукой, давая повод Дэйву сладко обзывать его «кидаловом».  
Дэйв боится сильно шуметь, зная, что к ним тогда заколотят в дверь сестры или, того хуже, мать; и выпишет ему подзатыльник, пока Рэй будет беззвучно смеяться ей в спину или охально глядеть Дэйву прямо в глаза со своей кривой улыбкой Джокера из матросских колод.  
А пока они в их узкой комнатушке вдвоем, Рэй наконец-то замолкает, вытянувшись на верхней полке их двухъярусной кровати с одной из его излюбленных толстых библиотечных книг, которые, судя по отсутствию печати, Рэй утаскивает за пазухой безо всякого разрешения.  
Дэйв не желает оправдываться, только не перед своим чертовым старшим братом, только не перед ним. Дэйв слажал, сам знает, что это так, но он ведь никогда этого раньше не делал, ровно, как и Сью, он никогда не трогал никого там. Не знал, как там бывает горячо и мокро, и хочется раствориться в этом вгоняющим в пот ощущении, движении, единении, хочется утонуть в этом, хочется всплыть как можно скорее, хочется, чтобы стало еще жарче, хочется больше воздуха — здесь, и сейчас, и никогда. И все это разом.  
Он целовал Сью всего пару раз до этого. «Давай по-настоящему, в губы?» — попросила она однажды, когда они только отошли от ее школы, и невысокий, наскоро сбитый деревянный крест часовни оказался спрятан за крышами. И Дэйв поцеловал ее, ему казалось, что в этом он уже такой мастак, и каждый раз, когда она позволяла ему заходить чуть дальше: приоткрывать ее губы языком, притягивать ее к себе ближе за талию, перебирать ее волосы, искривляя ее пробор все сильнее и сильнее — каждый раз он испытывал это незнакомое жжение в висках и солнечном сплетении, а в паху словно распрямлялась пружина, и голова шла кругом.  
Так они и стояли: Дэйв крепко прижимал к себе Сью за талию, а она глядела куда-то по сторонам: на спешащих домой на ужин синих воротничков, забулдыг с гремящими пустыми бутылками в бумажных пакетах, редкие автомобили с просевшими от времени шинами, а Дэйв дюйм за дюймом опускал вспотевшие ладони ниже и ниже, пока те не оказались на ее бедрах, и он уже знал, что завтра Сью позволит ему зайти куда дальше. Дэйв был по-щенячьи счастлив.  
Сью действительно позволила ему зайти дальше. Гораздо дальше. «Осторожно, не то колготки порвутся», — все повторяла она, пока Дэйв нетерпеливо льнул к ней, повторяя проклятия сквозь зубы, а она стаскивала с себя колготки и тщательно сворачивала их в клубок. Этими же колготками Дэйв и помог ей вытереть кровь между бедер, и она прятала глаза, и хихикала, и смущалась, как младшекласница, только что услышавшая пошлую шутку, оттого что лишаться девственности оказалось так быстро и легко, и вовсе не так больно, как она слышала. Дэйв же смеялся с искусственным запалом и тоже смутился оттого, насколько быстро кончил — хватило всего пары толчков и языка Сью у его ушной раковины, и после продолжать он не смог. Только когда они уже суетно оделись и привели друг друга в порядок при отсутствии зеркала, им стало страшно, что кто-то мог их заметить, хотя в эту поросшую крапивой и диким папоротником подворотню кроме них вряд ли вообще кто-то заходил в последние месяцы.  
После того как вышедший на внеплановую прогулку директор ее католической богадельни застукал их, прижимающихся друг к другу в куцых кустах парка, Дэйва сразу же исключили из школы, где он и без того был редким гостем, появляясь лишь чтобы попасть на раздачу дешевых обедов по талонам для школьников из многодетных семей. Заметив грузную, застывшую в паре метров от них фигуру директора, Сью взвизгнула, привлекая к себе внимание ни о чем не подозревающих до того момента гуляющих, и попыталась прикрыться, с бездумной сосредоточенностью опустила глаза и принялась одергивать на себе платье. «Стой на месте, парень!» — на не менее высоких нотах, чем крик Сью, заорал ему директор, и Дэйв действительно застыл со спущенными к щиколоткам брюками, покрасневшими от возни в траве коленями и все еще возбужденным членом. Руки он почему-то убрал за голову, делая свое положение еще более комичным, и хотя полиция его не задерживала, такое положение показалось Дэйву весьма соответствующим ситуации.  
Из школы Дэйва выгнали подозрительно тихо, без скандала, точно все и так ждали от Дэйва Дэвиса чего-нибудь подобного, на менее дикое и полоумное тот в представлении однокашников и учителей был не способен. Директор выписал указ об исключении Дэйва на следующий же день, так что по школе пошел шумок, мол, заявление было написано уже очень давно, и директор только ждал удобного повода, чтобы подписать его и избавиться от главного школьного заводилы раз и навсегда.  
С того дня Дэйв видел Сью только издалека, выжидая за коваными воротами школы, пока ее прямо от дверей не заберет мать, с вечным отпечатком осуждения на лице и не проводит до самого дома. Дэйв пару раз шел следом, метрах десяти от них, порой притормаживая, всякий раз, когда ему казалось, что кто-то из них обернется и поднимет гвалт на все улицу, завидев его.  
  
О беременности он узнал, конечно же, не от самой Сью, просто одним вечером, завалившись в прихожую, он услышал эту незнакомую ему, напряженную тишину, не поражавшую дом даже во время похорон Рене. Вся семья сидела за столом, не притронувшись к столовым приборам, смятенно вглядываясь в глаза Дэйва, точно гадая, знал ли он или нет. Рэй тоже сидел вместе с другими, в самом углу, так что высокая солонка загораживала его хмурое лицо от остальных. Тогда мать впервые встала и, приобняв Дэйва за плечи, сказала ему все начистоту, а он чуть ли вырываться не начал, в иррациональном испуге, что откуда-то с террасы сейчас появится Сью, бледная и размалеванная, в подвенечном платье, и его заставят жениться на ней прямо здесь и сейчас. Припаяют его руку к ее, чтобы он таскался за ней везде: в ее школьную часовенку, в постирочную, откуда она забирает свои хрусткие воротнички и манжеты, домой к ее скорбно озирающейся по сторонам матери, словом, всюду, пока смерть не разлучит их.  
— Дэйв, — спустя недели с явной неохотой и неловкостью спросил его отец. Они остались вдвоем на кухне, чего на памяти обоих до этого дня не происходило никогда. — Ты пойми, я должен у тебя спросить, а ты уж, будь добр, ответь, как мужчина мужчине.  
Дэйв тогда перепугался так, что едва не разлил себе на колени чай.  
— Вы это... как с той девочкой делали?  
Той девочкой. Когда все раскрылось, и родители Сью забарабанили матери в дверь, вся семья начала называть ее «той девочкой». Мать, отец, дяди, сестры, словом, вся орава, вся, кроме Рэя. Тот вообще ее никак не называл, только кружил вокруг Дэйва и болтал, болтал, болтал, трещал без умолку, пока никто не слышал, хладнокровно бросаясь обвинениями в Дэйва, точно это он один во всем виноват. Точно это он залетел, а не она. «Теперь ты станешь папашей. Папочкой и мамочкой», и от этих слов Рэя некуда спрятаться. Они звучали у Дэйва в голове, даже когда Рэя не было и поблизости.  
— В какой позе?.. — выдавил из себя отец. Они не смотрели друг на друга.  
Дэйв закашлялся; весь покрылся уродливыми красными пятнами: уши, скулы, кончик носа, шея, а голос дрожал, будто Дэйв был готов разрыдаться от ужаса и стыда прямо перед отцом, зная, что за дверью кухни стоит мать и сестры и ждут, терпеливо ждут его ответа.  
— Понимаешь, мама вычитала в каком-то журнале, что если девочка занимается этим стоя, то потом... потом велик риск выкидыша, — скороговоркой произнес отец, точно зазубрил чужую, вложенную ему в рот фразу. — Понимаешь меня, старика? — отец пытался шутить, но вышло туговато, и Дэйв еще сильнее смутился.  
Перед тем, как ответить, он задался бессмысленным вопросом — а не стоит ли Рэй под дверью.  
— Мы делали это по-разному, — он глотал окончания и старался притушить свой голос, но от испуга он звучал лишь громче и выше. — Несколько раз. И стоя тоже.  
Дэйв не отрывал взгляда от посеревшей от многочисленных стирок скатерти, но отчего-то ему казалось, что отец одобрительно ему улыбнулся. Совсем слегка.  
Они делали это у стены заброшенного жилого дома из красного кирпича. На окраине Финзбери Парка, постелив на траву кожанку Дэйва. Вновь у той стены, только в этот раз она обхватила его спину ногами в черных лакированных туфлях. Одна туфля соскользнула и упала в пыль, и Дэйв запомнил тянущее, мягкое ощущение ее голой пятки, вжимающейся ему в поясницу. В тот раз она впервые тоже кончила, и, возгордившись, придя домой под вечер, Дэйв в очередной раз сцепился с братом. Ему казалось, что именно сегодня он будет быстрее, сильнее и удачливее, но Рэй почему-то был не в настроении даже отвечать на нападки брата и просто треснул Дэйва по макушке шахматной доской, которую они обычно использовали, как подпорку для книжного шкафа, а в этот раз одиноко лежавшей на полу у светильника.  
— Полудурок, — устало пробурчал Рэй и залез к себе на верхнюю полку, оставив Дэйва внизу, все еще взвинченного до предела, разочарованного и потирающего ушибленное место.  
На этот раз уже Рэй дотрагивается до места удара — спустя одиннадцать лет и примерно такое же количество альбомов, через бесконечный парад плоти, состоящий из шалав, мальчиков с Сохо и группиз. Множество раз разбитые носы, коленки, исцарапанные виски, спины и ягодицы, кровавые укусы и «я ненавижу тебя, я правда-правда тебя ненавижу».  
Они стоят в просторной прихожей Рэя. Тот несколько неуверенно держится на ногах, видно, что удар Дэйва его задел, сейчас они не смотрят друг на друга, Дэйв отчего-то мнется, а Рэй, видимо, опешил от неожиданности и резкой боли.  
Наконец Рэй оправляется, но даже не поддергивает еще сильнее сбившуюся на сторону рубашку и, машинально отбросив сильно отросшие волосы с лица, подает голос:  
— Походу, ты теряешь сноровку, — действительно, Дэйв попал куда ниже солнечного сплетения, заехал прямо в пресс, так что больно скорее не животу Рэя, а костяшкам Дэйва.  
— А я и не примеривался, — передергивает плечами Дэйв, делая вид, что ему плевать на неудачу.  
— На, — наконец опоминается он и протягивает Рэю измочаленный сначала собственными стараниями, потом толкучкой в метро и своей же нерасторопностью сверток. — Бери, бери, это тебе.  
Рэй ничего не говорит, только с определенной долей брезгливости принимает подарок, взвешивает его на руке. Брови его в замешательстве или в изумлении приподнимаются и изламываются, что вместе с его непривычной молчаливостью и равнодушием не то пугает, не то злит Дэйва.  
Хотя Дэйв разозлился еще со звонка ранним утром.  
Она оставила меня, оставила, а ты, мой единственный и любимый брат, должен обязательно прийти и поддержать. Ты прискачешь как миленький, я знаю, ведь братья должны всегда держаться друг за друга, ведь должны же, Дэйв.  
И правда, Рэй, должны ли?  
— Чаю хочешь? — бросает Рэй через плечо, направляясь в сторону одной из дверей. Кухня? Гостинная? Да, кухня, конечно же кухня, хотя бы расположение комнат, но это Дэйв помнил, и уже очутившись внутри скупо обставленной кухни, он действительно осознает, что Расы с девочками здесь больше нет.  
У холодильника приставлены два огромных пухлых мусорных мешка, они местами топорщатся, так что становится понятно, сколько вещей Рэй в них успел забросить. Пол завален какими-то обрезками картона и материи, а у плиты стоят четыре идеальных шеренги игрушечных солдатиков. Дэйв вспоминает, что такие были у них с Рэем в детстве.  
Никто в них уже не играл, а выбрасывать или отдавать было жалко, так что солдатики постоянно валились с полок, попадали под ноги, ломались, крошились на несколько частей, но оставались постоянным атрибутом комнаты. Точно как книжный шкаф Рэя, до которого младшему брату было запрещено дотрагиваться, или коллекции перегоревших лампочек, которые Дэйв в детстве собирал у себя под кроватью, гордо называя себя настоящим коллекционером.  
Настоящим коллекционером всякой дряни, обычно поправлял его Рэй, и эта ремарка тоже была неотъемлемой частью их с Рэем комнаты. Их мира.  
В кухне стоит душок давно не проветриваемого помещения и терпкий запах красок, чьим свидетельством являются испачканные в красном и черном кисти, отмокающие в раковине.  
— Ты солдатиков красил?.. — понимает Дэйв.  
Рэй ничего не отвечает, только поводит плечом, будто стряхивая с него прицепившуюся, жужжащую муху. Даже не морщится. Как будто Дэйв и таких усилий не стоит.  
— Знаешь, если ты не собираешься со мной разговаривать, то какого хрена позвонил?  
— Тебе черный или зеленый?  
— Ты меня, твою мать, слышишь вообще?  
— А чего ты, — артикулируя это «ты», несколько ошеломленно спрашивает Рэй, — чего ты так нервничаешь?  
— Я не нервничаю, — идет на попятную Дэйв, распаляясь еще больше. — Я не... не... Я проиграл.  
Дэйв замирает. Его рот еще приоткрыт. У него никогда не хватало духу сжульничать и не признаться. Казалось, что Рэй поймет, прочтет это в глазах Дэйва, в его интонациях, в манере держать плечи, гитару, очередную девочку на руках.  
— Значит, черный, — решает за него Рэй и льет кипяток в чашки.  
— Черт, это уже третий раз за месяц, знаю. Я не понимаю, что на меня находит, что я так часто проигрываю. Ненавижу эту игру, — простодушно заканчивает Дэйв и непонятно зачем улыбается.  
— Ненавидишь ее или то, что проигрываешь?  
— Не знаю. А есть разница?  
Рэй вновь игнорирует его и молча добавляет молока в чай. Совсем чуть-чуть, не больше четырех капель, но этого хватает для того, чтобы на черной поверхности образовалось несколько белых прорех, окрашивающих чай в бежевый.  
— Хорошо, что мы не играем на деньги. Или щелбаны, — Дэйв понимает, какую околесицу несет, но ничего дельного и разумного на ум совсем не приходит, только эта болтовня. Нет, даже треп. Он треплется и треплется, и они сидят с Рэем совсем рядом, друг напротив друга, как сидели, сколько Дэйв себя помнит, и Рэй держит в руках блюдце, а Дэйв кладет локти на стол, разве что громко не прихлебывает и в носу не ковыряется. А то ведь мог бы. Как в детстве.  
Дэйв рассказывает ему что-то про Лизбет, про то, как поживают родители, про Рози, недавно приславшую ему в подарок на день рождения галстук, который, судя по дате отправления, шел из Австралии целый месяц. Дэйв говорит об их очередном выступлении, до которого всего ничего, каких-то пара недель, о том, что Рэю нужно встряхнуться, взять велосипед и укатить куда-нибудь до самого Баттерси Парк. Нужно выйти и купить продуктов. Нужно проветрить в доме. Нужно убрать чертовых солдатиков с пола. Нужно придти в себя, Рэй. Кстати, у тебя ошметок пены для бритья на шее, ты бы вытер.  
Рэй не двигается — движется только его правая рука с чашкой, и губы, они слегка приоткрываются и в них льется несколько горячих глотков. Движется его кадык. Раз-два-три. Ровно столько, сколько капель его рот принял вовнутрь.  
Дэйв ловит себя на том, что не моргает, а только пялится на эти незамысловатые движения брата и несет этот вздор, точно телеведущие этих глупых, жизнеутверждающих программ по ящику с раннего утра. Хорошо хоть зарядку Рэю не посоветовал, иначе их бы обоих от такого предложения стошнило.  
Хоть в чем-то они с братом единодушны.

Сам Рэй никогда и не пытался помочь Дэйву советом. После того, как он хорошенько треснул его книгой по затылку, пыл Дэйва слегка поубавился. На кухню ему заходить было запрещено — за деревянным, доставшимся еще от его прабабки столом сидели мать, отец и мистер и миссис Шиэн и разговаривали. Тихо и неразборчиво, так что сколько бы Дэйв не пытался подслушать под дверью, ничего не получалось. Они пытались решить, как поступить с Дэйвом, «той девочкой», ах, простите, миссис Шиэн, вашей дочерью и нашей маленькой проблемой.  
Проблеме было пока полтора месяца, она уже стала набухать у Сью на животе, портя ее выхолощенную строгой школой фигурку, аппетит и всякое желание заниматься сексом с кем-то еще в этом мире.  
Дэйв не понимал, что его пугает больше: перспектива стать отцом, необходимость с этого момента и до конца его загубленной в пятнадцать лет жизни носить обручальное кольцо на пальце, или же еще не начавшаяся и оттого такая манящая карьера рок-музыканта. У него была гитара, запал и ровные красивые зубы.  
По телевизору как-то сказали, что в шоу-бизнесе это важно.  
Конечно же, он не уставал напоминать об этом Рэю.  
Хочется пить. На кухню бы и приникнуть ртом к крану, но вряд ли это произвело бы благоприятное впечатление на мистера и миссис Шиэн, а из крана в ванной вечно текла рыжеватого оттенка ржавая вода, словно в нее с другого конца кто-то неустанно мочился. Может, стоило выбежать в киоск за газировкой, но вряд ли мелочи бы хватило, да и тем более, не нужно ему уходить из дома.  
Дэйва всего выворачивало и трясло. Казалось бы, ссора с Рэем, этот осколок из старого, привычного ему мира, должна бы примирить Дэйва с происходящим, но напротив, она лишь взвела в нем ранее неизвестный Дэйву курок.  
Глянь — и уже выстрелил!  
Как в их с Рэем играх про индейцев и ковбоев, когда Дэйв бежал на брата с воображаемым томагавком, а Рэй в последнюю секунду успевал запрыгнуть на софу и торжественно произносил: «Ты уже давно мертв. Я пристрелил тебя из револьвера, когда ты только в комнату забежал». Еще и в довесок мог треснуть Дэйва чем-нибудь по голове, а потом они оба смеялись, и плакали, и звали мамочку, и всегда было непонятно, кто что делает и кому на кого нужно обижаться.  
Возможно поэтому Дэйва сейчас и мутило так, что тот захлопнул дверь в ванну и сел на край унитаза, прикрыв ладонями глаза и раскачиваясь вперед-назад, рвано и шумно дышал. Вдруг испугался, что звуки выходят настолько громкие, что вот-вот откроется настежь дверь, и вся семья набьется сюда, станет его отчитывать.  
И дверь действительно открылась, а вместо всей семьи стоял один Рэй в своей самой нарядной, с черными точками запонок на манжетах, рубашке, в той самой, в которой таскался на одни только концерты и свидания. Это еще хуже.  
— Чего тебе надо? — угрюмо спросил Дэйв и тут же выпрямился.  
— А ты догадайся, — скорчив гримасу, ответил Рэй и спихнул его с унитаза, так что Дэйв попятился и едва не соскользнул в ванную. В помещении очень тесно, раковина, несколько тазов, унитаз; все установлено настолько близко друг к другу, что даже им с Рэем вдвоем сложно время от времени не сталкиваться. Дэйв пытался не глазеть никуда, кроме зеркала, пыльного у уголков и перепачканного засохшими подтеками зубной пасты посередке, пока Рэй наконец не спустил воду, и не послышался короткий звук застегиваемой молнии.  
— Похож на поганку сейчас, — будто бы ненароком заметил Рэй, намыливая руки.  
— А вот и нет, — не согласился Дэйв, зная, что брат прав.  
— Похож, похож, ты боишься, потому и бледнеешь.  
— Я не боюсь.  
Вода перестала литься, и Рэй заткнул неисправный кран тряпкой, поглотившей звуки редких капель.  
— Боишься, — Рэй возвышался прямо перед ним, высокий, ухмыляющийся сукин сын. Совсем без тормозов. Впрочем, этих тормозов и у Дэйва не наблюдалось.  
— Ты боишься до усрачки, — продолжил Рэй, пожирая взглядом зеленеющего уже не от злости, а от испуга Дэйва. — Знаешь, я даже рад, ты переедешь к семейке Шиэн на довольствие, и тебя окольцуют. Сначала ты променяешь постель на кухонный стол, а потом стол на паб. Будешь смотреть футбол с собутыльниками отца, пока они не станут и твоими собутыльниками. Дуть пиво и возвращаться домой в кроватку к половине девятого. Носить пижаму и шлепанцы. Однажды утром твой член перестанет вставать, а когда мы будем случайно встречаться на улице, ты — по дороге на завод или за кассу магазина, а я — куда ноги меня заведут, то ни ты, ни я, мы не узнаем друг друга.  
Дэйв стиснул бортик ванной, едва не заваливаясь назад, задрожал так, что зуб на зуб не попадал, скрюченный, лихорадочно обшаривающий глазами пол. Спина вся мокрая, и непонятно, то ли от пробившего его пота, то ли от истекающей мыльной влагой одежды, что сушилась на установленной у стены перекладине.  
— А гитару твою я продам, — поставил жирную точку в своем монологе Рэй. — Тебе она все равно больше не понадобится.  
Именно в этот момент Дэйв сломался. Он обнял себя руками за плечи, затравленно и голосисто начал плакать. Плачет он так же, как занимается всем остальным: смеется, болтает, трахается, играет на гитаре — порывисто, от души, без всякой задней мысли, упоенно и с воодушевлением.  
— У тебя истерика, — заключает Рэй, решив, что Дэйв ржет над его словами.  
До Дэйва умудряется долететь смысл этих слов, и слезы начинают душить с новой силой, ведь теперь к арсеналу оскорбительных словечек Рэя, скорее всего, прибавится и это обидное «истеричка».  
— Эй, Дэйв, ты чего...  
Дэйв всхлипнул и отвернулся, пряча лицо, размазал слезы по щекам и запачкал ими рубашку. Последнее, что ему нужно сейчас, так это чтобы Рэй видел его таким: с потекшим носом, зареванного, сотрясающегося в спазмах брата, у которого не осталось сил взять себя в руки.  
— Ну не плачь ты так, Дэйв, серьезно, — Рэй, кажется, твердит что-то еще и усаживается рядом с ним на бортик. Безусловно, он не извиняется. Рэй никогда не извиняется, ни даже когда он полез к Дэйву, и рукавом своей отглаженной, дорогущей, по меркам их семьи, рубашки вытер уже натекшие к подбородку слезы, и даже под носом манжетой утер. Что странно, никогда-никогда не припоминал брату испорченной рубашки.  
Сейчас Рэй тоже не извиняется, хотя ему уже вроде не восемнадцать, а целых двадцать девять лет, и вроде бы весь мир за это время успел встать на голову и сделать сальто, да и братьев под себя подгреб, но Рэй, словно назло времени, не меняется.  
— Ты чего, перестань, я не имел это в виду, понял? Да не отворачивайся ты, — Рэй все тер его лицо: у крыльев носа, щеки, подбородок, шею, даже до век дотронулся, словно пытаясь выдавить остатки слез. До конца. Давил Дэйву на глаза, пока у него круги под веками не начали всплывать, и тот попытался вывернуться, поймать руку Рэя, но он держал его крепко и вторую ладонь положил ему на макушку. На то же место, куда заехал своей тяжеленной книгой несколькими часами ранее.  
— Все в порядке, они все уладили. Главное, ты с ней больше видеться не должен и все ... Это семейство уже почапало к своей девуле домой. Мать попросила меня найти тебя, все в порядке... — Рэй потрепал его по затылку, и, наверное, в первый раз его ладонь — тяжелая от занятиями боксом и шершавая от игры на гитаре — ощущалась ровно такой, какой казалась со стороны. Отец Дэйву так и говорил: «У твоего брата мягкие, слабые руки, ты должен о нем позаботиться».  
Ага, сейчас, разбежался.  
Но в этот момент, эта ладонь, покоясь на затылке Дэйва, с пальцами, зарывшимися в его волосы, кажется поразительно легкой, совсем и не жесткой, какой Дэйв ее всегда помнил.  
— Я тебе не верю, — голос Дэйва звучал слабо. Он устал сомневаться, устал верить и не верить тому, что постоянно втирает ему брат. По телу растеклась странная, свинцовая тяжесть то ли от облегчения, то ли от чего-то еще, Дэйву самому было не особенно интересно.  
— Да правду я тебе говорю, не знаю, что с ее проблемой они собираются делать, но тебя больше трепать не будут.  
Дэйв все еще не верил ему, но он уже был готов разрыдаться вторично, как какой-то жалкий соплежуй, и потому он просто вжался Рэю лбом куда-то в плечо или в шею или черт еще куда. Он, кажется, сейчас сдох бы от счастья, его всего, но уже от смеха и абсолютного непередаваемого восторга. Да, да, да, все кончилось, все точно кончилось.  
— Истеричка, — недовольно прошептал Рэй, но Дэйву даже с закрытыми глазами видно и слышно, что тот улыбнулся.

Привычку не называть девушек брата по имени Дэйв перенял у Рэя.  
Рэй мало когда вспоминал Сью. Если уж начистоту, то и Дэйв ее за эти годы вспоминал изредка, но по имени Рэй не называл ее никогда. Имя Расы Дэйв вспоминал разве что в издевательском ключе. На свадьбе с каждым последующим бокалом вина Дэйв произносил ее имя все громче и развязнее, как что-то глупое и забавное, как несуществующее слово, вычитанное им в книжке про пришельцев.  
Вот и сейчас, что бы Дэйв ни спрашивал, вместо имени Расы фигурировало красноречивое «она». Разговор не клеился, и Дэйв все никак не мог взять в толк, зачем Рэй и вовсе позвал его к себе в гости. Не издевается ли, такой притихший, сейчас, будто принявший всю пачку седативов. Рэй сидит со все еще полной чашкой остывшего чая и вяло отвечает на вопросы, порой просто кивая или качая головой в ответ.  
— Хочешь торт попробовать, а? Раздавим на двоих? — и не дожидаясь ответа, Дэйв с грохотом отодвигает стул, на что прежний, обычный Рэй бы взвился и желчно произнес бы так тихо-тихо, с токсичной нежностью в голосе, мол, что ты, тварюга, делаешь, чек за порчу паркета получить что ли хочешь?  
С непонятно откуда взявшейся бравадой Дэйв рыщет по кухонным полкам, и, найдя несколько вилок, бросает их на стол, стараясь суетой и дребезжанием посуды расшевелить Рэя. Пока Дэйв вертится между полками, он умудряется наткнуться на ряды симметрично выстроенных солдатиков, несколько из них больно впиваются ему в стопу, и Дэйв чуть ли не нарочито громко матерится и отпихивает их ногой.  
На стопе вместе с отпечатками остаются мазки черной и красной краски, солдатики, видно, еще не высохли и теперь пачкают пол своими влажными деревянными тельцами.  
«Вечно ты все ломаешь и крушишь. Кинг-Конг на мою голову взялся», — сказал бы Рэй и в который раз погрозился бы, что ноги Дэйву переломает. Или плюнул бы в него, хрен его знает, Рэй в плане ругательств всегда умудрялся его удивлять.  
Сейчас же Рэй только поджимает губы и неотрывно смотрит на это игрушечное побоище, а Дэйв давится безумной мыслью, вдруг на голову Рэя просто с утречка сверзился рояль.  
Наконец он с некоторой опаской разворачивает сверток и кривится, видя поломанный, смятый торт, теперь уже больше походящий на кремово-бисквитное месиво с раздавленными в центре вишнями, выглядящее не то чтобы неудобоваримо, но и весьма подозрительно.  
— Это вкусно, — непонятно перед кем оправдывается Дэйв и расковыривает торт вилкой с левого бока, — я имею в виду, выглядит вкусно. По крайней мере, выглядело на полке в кондитерской.  
Рэй несколько отрешенно, со скучающим выражением лица смотрит, как его подарок медленно разоряют, соскабливают с него глазурь и при этом еще лопочут что-то совершенно бессмысленное.  
Дэйв и сам это знает. Он может и сам бы сказал: «Вы девять лет жили вместе, я знаю», «Будешь разводиться — детей у нее не отберешь, это тебе нужно знать», «Тебе плохо, ведь она оставила тебя в твой чертов день рождения, это я тоже знаю», «Ты любил ее и тебе больно, но вот только, Рэй, мне совсем, совсем не жаль».  
В принципе, Дэйв рад, что держит язык за зубами, ни к чему Рэю знать эти его мысли.  
А потом Дэйв вытворяет нечто такое, за что выписал бы себе пощечину, происходи это в другой день с другим, знакомым ему Рэем: он лезет пальцами в торт и подцепляет в щепоть жалкие три вишни. Он кажется себе совсем неуклюжим и жалким, когда отправляет ягоды себе в рот и смотрит Рэю прямо в глаза, силясь разглядеть в них тот самый блеск, предвещающий начало очередного раунда этой непрекращающейся между ними игры. Дэйв представляет, насколько пошло и гадко это должно было выглядеть со стороны. Обычно на подобные выверты были способны только совсем уже отчаявшиеся группиз, когда натыкались на «The Kinks» в барах или клубах, со своими длиннющими накладными ресницами и нарядами трахните-меня-немедленно.  
Дэйв не рискует облизать вымазанные в креме пальцы и демонстративно вытирает их о скатерть. Он, кажется, снова закипает — ни язвительной ремарки, ни оскорбления, ни выражения сложного выбора в глазах Рэя: «уж не знаю избить или трахнуть тебя за все это дерьмо».  
— Это должно было меня впечатлить? — Рэй откидывается на стуле, и на мгновение Дэйву кажется, что он действительно, в первый раз, по-настоящему, устал от всего этого дерьма.  
— Я пошел, — пожимает плечами Дэйв и действительно поднимается, бросая грязную вилку в раковину. Та глухо ударяется о древко кисточки и затихает.  
— Мешки выбросишь, ладно? — Рэй кивком указывает на двух огромных бумажных увальней, привалившихся к холодильнику. Он вновь бросает взгляд на деревянные обломки солдатиков, валяющихся на полу, словно решая, избавляться от них или же оставить, хотя кому они такие нужны — с облупившейся краской, из дешевого орешника, поломанные, исковерканные уродцы.  
— Не думал, что Лу и Викки играли с такими.  
«Луиза и Виктория» обычно поправлял его Рэй. Ему вечно нравились длинные имена и, причем, чем несуразнее, тем лучше. Все эти Луизы, Саванны, Расы, сам-то он ненавидел свое устаревшее, которым иногда называла его мать, Рэймонд.  
— Они и не играли. Я их перевез от родителей, уже не помню зачем.  
— Да?.. Это те самые? — Дэйв наклоняется и поднимает с пола одного раскрошившегося почти полностью человечка. — С ними же еще отец играл.  
— Да врет он все, поди в карты выиграл у какого-нибудь неудачливого забулдыги, — Рэй тоже встает и замирает, судорожно выискивая себе занятие: выкинуть почти что нетронутый торт в один из мешков, закурить, перестегнуть уже наконец рубашку, проткнуть Дэйву щеку своей вилкой за всю ту околесицу, что тот ему все это время нес. Поплакаться, на худой конец, закричать так, чтобы выкричать себе легкие и порвать голосовые связки. Трахнуть Дэйва по-звериному, так, что тот будет плакать в подушку от боли, а потом прихрамывать до самой станции метро.  
— Черт, я опять проиграл. Второй раз за день. Я теперь, наверное, никогда не отыграюсь, — Дэйв отпинывает от себя игрушки, и те россыпью разлетаются по полу, — не понимаю, как ты умудряешься не вспоминать. Помнишь, в тот день я же практически их все под кровать запрятал, чтобы под ногами не мешались. А помнишь, как потом мать мне уши надрала, вся такая, бла-бла-бла, для отца они много значат и так далее? Пегги сидела за фортепиано, отец уже, конечно, наклюкался, и все называли меня неудавшимся папашей и гадали, кто был бы у меня, дочь или сын, помнишь? Я даже не злился ни на кого за такое прозвище, так был счастлив.  
Он знает, что Рэй не любит подобные разговоры со всеми этими «помнишь то, помнишь это?» Рэй вообще не имел привычки забывать хоть что-то, и это Дэйва выводило из себя и восхищало одновременно. Память Дэйва работала же с серьезными перебоями, нужные воспоминания всплывали в самые неподходящие моменты, точно какие-то основные настройки, отвечающие за прошлое, были у Дэйва сбиты.  
— Я этих Шиэнов и не видел с того дня. Помню, как они зашли на нашу кухню, и мать закрыла перед моим носом дверь. Вот и все. И титры, — Дэйв улыбается и подходит к Рэю вплотную. Он помнит, как тогда, на бортике ванной, после того, как тот заставил его визжать и рыдать от боли, Рэй смиряюще гладил его по волосам, рассказывал ему что-то, попытался дать ту долю заботы, на которую на самом деле не способен, но попытался же, его старший брат. Словом, Дэйв подозревал, что в тот день в ванной они оба являли собой ту картину семейной идиллии, про которую им всю жизнь талдычили родители, тот образчик нормальности, которым ни один из них никогда не являлся.  
Так что Дэйв не знает, что ему в голову взбрело, когда спустя все эти годы он обхватывает плечи Рэя руками, завлекая его в зеркальную копию того дружеского, не обремененного ни подспудным умыслом, ни сексуальным желанием, объятия, на которое оказался способен Рэй в их крошечной заплесневелой ванной.  
Дэйв даже пару раз хлопает его по плечу, потому что выдавить нечто настолько пошлое, как: «ну держись, брат» он не способен.  
Они не называют друг друга братьями нигде, кроме постели.

Рэй напротив не хочет помогать ему в завершении их на удивление гладкой семейной встречи — он напряжен и стоит прямо, точно аршин проглотил, так что Дэйву, который ниже его на пару дюймов, приходится вытягивать голову, пытаясь с легкостью разместить ее на плече Рэя, вот только ему совсем не легко. А ведь должно быть, должно быть легко и естественно, также естественно, как когда он обнимает на прощание Джекки, безо всякой натуги вписываясь в норму общения близких родственников.  
Рэю же, видимо, совсем наплевать, он и стоит, так и не стряхивая Дэйва с себя и не отвечая на объятие. Стоит, позволяя Дэйву самому решить, когда расцепить руки, когда надеть пальто, а когда закрыть за собой дверь в его дом.  
Они стоят так пару долгих, невыносимых для Дэйва минут, пока он чуть ли не начинает считать про себя секунды, лихорадочно соображая, не прижимает ли он Рэя к себе слишком крепко, не дышит ли слишком быстро, или тяжело, или еще как-нибудь странно и ненормально. Он же не хочет, чтобы Рэй невзначай подумал, что Дэйв сейчас, в тот же день, когда от него, прихватив детей, сбежала жена, хочет оказаться с ним в постели.  
Это не так, Дэйв просто напряжен с самого утреннего звонка и не может отпустить эту тяжесть, налившуюся в каждой его конечности. В нос бьет совсем не острый, но навязчивый при такой близости запах шампуня, сигарет и крема для бритья. Эти запахи, созданные для того, чтобы успокаивать и витать где-то на периферии сознания, действуют Дэйву на нервы. Заставляют тревожиться еще больше.  
Все кажется неправильным и разбитым. Нормальность, которую Дэйв этим утром зачем-то решил склеить, потрошит взгляд. Драки и секс с братом были нормой, которую никто из них не выбирал, она просто начала сосуществовать с ними с какого-то момента. Одно вытекало из другого — драки были единственной приемлемой возможностью для них дотронуться друг до друга, а секс был вариацией этого же желания прикоснуться, только без желания растянуть друг другу сухожилия или сломать нос.  
Рэй поворачивает голову куда-то вбок. Возможно, шея затекла, или он просто не видит смысла стоять вот так, прислонившись к обеденному столу, нюни он все равно разводить не собирается. Лучше б и вправду перестал зажиматься и уходить в себя, туда, где тепло, сухо и никто тебя не может ни достать, ни обидеть. Да и помочь тоже не может.  
Дэйв, в свою очередь, склоняет голову, так что перед глазами теперь маячит этот засохший ровной белой корочкой ошметок пены для бритья, который, проигнорировав совет Дэйва, Рэй так и не стер. На его извечно до уродства бледной коже остаток пены выглядит отвратительно. Гадливо. Непристойно.  
Дэйв ощутимо вздрагивает от этой грязной ассоциации и, наконец, разжимает руки. Ему кажется, что он накручивал себя с каждой минутой пребывания в этом доме все больше и больше, и вот сейчас точно знакомая пружина распрямляется в нем, четыре, три, два, один, пли!  
Отодвигается от него именно Рэй, и когда Дэйв заставляет себя поднять глаза, он видит приоткрытый, подергивающийся в беззвучном смехе рот и взгляд, тусклый, усталый, невменяемый, вынуждающий Дэйва сделать какую-нибудь несусветную глупость, о которой потом ни один из них не будет жалеть.  
Рэй, вот, судя по его бесноватой реакции, вообще ни о чем не жалел.  
Он смеривает Дэйва долгим, изучающим взглядом сверху вниз, останавливая его между ног. Дэйв знает, куда смотрит брат, но что-то заставляет его последовать за взглядом Рэя, и ему стоит невероятных усилий не сглотнуть шумно и ошарашенно, когда он видит собственную, прикрытую несколькими слоями одежды, эрекцию.  
— Рэй, я не за этим приехал, — пытаясь взять себя в руки, говорит Дэйв.  
Рэй не медля дает ему понять, насколько жалкой вышла его попытка оправдаться, и, видимо, в отместку за то пошленькое поедание вишен с торта, подтягивается на руках и усаживается на самый край стола — большие пальцы ног почти не дотрагиваются до пола, и Рэй, весь высушенный, ковкий, длиннопалый, возвышается над Дэйвом и улыбается уголками своего огромного, кособокого рта.  
Дэйв мучительно пытается определить на глаз, возбужден ли Рэй хотя бы немного. Не выдерживая этой застывшей, как гипсовая гримаса улыбки на лице напротив, он шагает вперед и, обхватив ладонью за шею, наклоняет ближе к себе и целует тяжко и муторно, зная, что Рэй ненавидит эти долгие поцелуи, зная, что сегодня Рэй не станет вырываться, и Дэйву совершенно покласть, почему.  
Дэйв улизнул из гостиной сразу же после того, как отец налил себе вторую пинту темного пива, а мать попросила сыграть ей что-нибудь из сестер Эндрюс. Ему совсем не наливали, но к ночи по всему телу начал разливаться неизвестно откуда взявшийся хмель. Возбуждение прокатывалось сверху донизу и вновь вверх, отправляя кровь Дэйва на адреналиновые американские гонки, так, что покалывало в кончиках пальцев. Сестринские шутки по типу: «Как жаль, что у нашего главного спиногрыза не появится собственного», еще не успели ему надоесть, отец уже порядочно надрался и теперь балансировал в центре комнаты с бутылкой пива на голове, а к матери, стоявшей наготове у двери с тряпкой в руке, он побаивался подходить после того, как она битые полчаса гонялась за ним по дому, заметив, что полка с отцовскими солдатиками опустела, и отыскав их заброшено валявшимися под кроватью Дэйва.  
Рэя весь вечер он так и не видел, но точно знал, что ни на какие свидания или выступления тот явно не отправился — праздничная рубашка была испорчена напрочь пару часов назад, а без нее Рэй обычно не рисковал отправляться в центр Лондона.  
Возможно поэтому, направившись к их с Рэем комнате, Дэйв ожидал, что найдет брата там.  
Чего он точно не ожидал так это то, что Рэй будет сидеть на его, Дэйва, нижней кровати. На его кровати, с поломанными посередке стропилами, так что ночью поясница Дэйва вечно проваливается куда-то к полу. Со скомканными салфетками, запрятанными под подушку, грязной рубашкой, которую он который день забывал закинуть в корзину с грязным бельем. С помятыми фунтовыми банкнотами, которые Дэйв в прошлое Рождество засунул под матрас, умудрился забыть об этом, а потом кипешил, что это Рэй утащил их и купил на его заначку себе новой акварельной бумаги.  
Рэй сидел на его стеганом одеяле, положив правую ладонь на подушку, слегка вытянув вперед ноги, и сперва Дэйву казалось, что тот вздумал заявить права и на эту единственную собственность Дэйва, но поза Рэя настолько вольготна и проста, точно это не чужая кровать, а скамейка в Сент-Джеймс парке.  
Но самое странное, что они оба молчали, а не плевались ядом или начали молотить друг друга кулаками, как обычно бывало, когда они застревали наедине друг с другом в одной комнате больше десяти секунд.  
А потом Дэйв развернулся к двери и, встав на колени, провернул то, на что Рэй подбил его в первую же ночь, когда вернулся от Рози с Артуром — вставил скрученную из скрепки и куска проволоки отмычку в дверь, так что язычок захлопнулся с долгожданным щелчком. Тогда Рэй стоял у него за спиной и вещал, насколько крупным должен быть вензель из проволоки и как правильнее стоило искривить скрепку, а Дэйв перебивал его, коротко, задушено смеясь от страха и возбуждения. Они оба знали, что сдали бы друг друга, если бы мать узнала, что они повадились закрывать дверь в комнату. Даже несмотря на то, что, кроме ощущения своего личного пространства, отсеченного от говорливого женского мира остальных комнат в доме, запертая дверь ничего не давала.  
Руки у Дэйва тряслись, и он словил себя мысли, что точно потерял пару месяцев жизни от количества всего того адреналина, что пронеслось по его венам за этот день. Но отмычка вошла в замок на удивление легко и быстро, и язычок ответил послушным треньканьем, раз, и дверь уже не просто была закрыта, им обоим начало казаться, что она приглушила доносящиеся из гостиной звуки, притушила искусственной свет спальни.  
А луна наоборот разгорелась за окном еще ярче.  
Дэйв почувствовал себя всесильным, вот щелкнешь пальцем, и луна, напоминающая пуговицу, звонко ответит и слетит с небосвода, упав прямо на дно мутной Темзы.  
Ему захотелось горделиво распрямить плечи или сказать что-нибудь веское и умное, чтобы Рэй оценил, а не ляпнул какую-нибудь гадость в ответ. Дэйву казалось, что он успел повзрослеть за весь этот день, что он совсем другой. Не тот мальчишка, что встретил мистера и миссис Шиэн смурным взглядом исподлобья сегодня с утра, и не тот, что утыкался в плечо брата, елозя по его рубашке мокрым лицом, а другой, которому Дэйв еще не мог найти определения.  
Когда он неловко повернулся на коленях, Рэй стоял не дальше, чем в метре от него, со скрещенными на груди руками, все в той же рубашке с измятым рукавом. Воротник, ровно, как и манжеты, был расстегнут, да и сам Рэй выглядел непривычно расхлябанно, так, что Дэйв даже удивился, не пил ли он.  
Рэй тоже выглядел сейчас другим, в свою очередь более взрослым, каким и должен был, по представлению Дэйва, быть его восемнадцатилетний брат, ну и что, что он еще живет у родителей, зато его даже приняли в художественный колледж и он неплохо играл на гитаре. Конечно, он бьет по струнам не так здорово, как Дэйв, не так громко уж точно, да и поет, как гайморитный больной, но котелок у него варит, так что идея позвать Рэя в их родившуюся только недавно «The Ravens» казалась уже и не такой безнадежной.  
В конце концов, на подпевках Рэй стал бы смотреться даже совсем ничего.  
За дверью комнаты продолжают сотрясаться хохотом и песнями, а они с Рэем, как всегда вдвоем, друг напротив друга, тот снова возвышался над ним, а Дэйв покраснел и вцепился за назойливую, злую мысль, что лучше бы Рэй и не возвращался от Рози с Артуром.  
По крайней мере, тогда Дэйв мог бы сколько угодно шуметь по ночам, не зажимая себе рот, пока его рука двигалась под пижамными штанами, и стараясь не зацикливаться на мысли, что как бы он не старался быть потише, Рэй все равно знал, чем его младший брат занимался на ночь. Когда он был один, никто не крал его заначки, не выписывал шквал затрещин день за днем и не садился на его кровать, точно Дэйву в этой комнате ничто не принадлежало. Даже он сам.

Поэтому Дэйв предельно медленно поднимался на ноги, опираясь плечом о дверь, и, кажется, еще сильнее покрывался красными пятнами, не поняв, раз ноги у него совсем не затекли, почему тогда он сделал это так медленно, настолько мучительно медленно.  
Будто ему хотелось, чтобы на него смотрели.  
Но в их спальне нет никого, кроме них двоих, и не Рэю же на него смотреть. Да и девчонка он что ли, так выделываться перед кем-то.  
Дэйв едва удержался от того, чтобы не отшатнуться, когда увидел, что Рэй начал закатывать рукава. Сначала глаженный, чистенький, а потом второй, мятый, словно его собака зажевала.  
Он был уверен, что они сейчас подерутся. Причем особенно. Так, как они никогда не дрались, до настоящей крови, до переломов и сотрясения мозга. Хотя чего там сотрясать, Рэй и так с этим диагнозом родился, и плевать, что кроме Дэйва его еще никто не ратовал подтвердить.  
Дэйв решил ударить первым, нужно лишь найти более или менее нормальный повод, и он все также медленно, теперь уже сознательно напоказ, повернулся к книжным полкам, что висели справа у самой двери. Он смотрел на Рэя из-за плеча, демонстративно подбирая первый попавшийся под руку корешок. Он толстый и гладкий, легко ложится в руку.  
«Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда».  
Книга пыльная, видимо Рэй прочел ее давно и больше к этому чтиву не возвращался, что не извиняет нарушения их негласного с Рэем пакта — ты не приближаешься к моей кровати, а я не трогаю твои книги.  
Один — один, посчитал Дэйв и выпустил книгу из рук, она развернулась в падении и раскрытой упала на пол, смяв страницы.  
Дэйв понадеялся, что Рэй купил ее на собственные карманные деньги, а не позаимствовал у одного из дядюшек или не вынес под курткой из библиотеки.  
Когда Рэй сделал к нему первый шаг, Дэйв опомнился и судорожно стал решать, куда и как он ударит сперва. Можно вдарить по селезенке или, проскользнув Рэю за спину, приложить по почкам. Он слишком часто бьет в солнечное сплетение, так что к подобному удару Рэй приготовился и легко его отразил бы. А еще можно изловчиться и хорошенько треснуть по переносице. Если совсем повезет, у Рэя пойдет кровь носом и можно будет завалить его на спину и... и сделать с ним что-нибудь. Что-нибудь ужасное, непозволительное. Что-нибудь, что Дэйв никогда не делал, но он и сам пока не знал, что.  
Он пропустил момент, когда Рэй вытянул вперед руку, хорошенько обхватив Дэйва за шею, так что большой палец больно вжался в скулу, а остальные подхватили под подбородок, так что вся голова начала трещать. Рэй стоит совсем близко, разве что колени не соприкасаются, и вжимает его головой в свои злосчастные книжные полки. Запоздало Дэйв поразился тому, что тело точно потеряло желание сопротивляться, может же он сейчас извернуться и вломить Рэю коленом под грудь, или лягнуться, или даже плюнуть в глаз, это конечно совсем по-детски, но тоже неплохой вариант.  
В конце концов Дэйв не нашел ничего лучше, чем ухватить Рэя за плечо и сжать его, давить пальцами, пока те не побелели бы или Рэй его не отпустил бы, но после этой мысли Дэйв немного ослабил захват. Только беспомощно тормошил Рэя за это плечо, мол, давай, сделай что-нибудь, иссяк я, нет у меня идей.  
Потом они еще долго спорили, кто потянулся к кому первым. Каждому захотелось быть инициатором и тем, кого спровоцировали одновременно. Но это было позже. Тогда они целовались, сначала на пробу ведя губами о губы друг друга, а потом в одно и тоже время раскрывая рты, теснее вжимаясь и дотрагиваясь кончиками языков, будто знакомясь в новой, неизведанной плоскости.  
Дэйв знал, что у него пухлые губы и неровные боковые зубы, заезжающие друг на друга, и теперь Рэй дотрагивался до них своим языком, облизывал их, скользя об эмаль, и это все по-настоящему. Дэйв знал, что у Рэя огромный, кривой рот, точно кто-то рисовал, у него дрогнула рука на уголке, и теперь вот кажется, что Рэй усмехается всякий раз, когда поджимает губы.  
Дэйв знал, что у Рэя щербинка, да что там, огромная дырень между зубов, так что с расстояния смотрится, точно у того вырван кусок зуба прямо по центру. Теперь Дэйв узнал этот рот сам, попробовал на вкус слюну, попытался надавить кончиком языка на щербинку. Столкнулся чужим языком, надавил на него, влажно и скользко, и рука Дэйва наконец разжалась и спокойно легла на плече Рэя.  
И это чувствуется так по-другому, словно повзрослели не только они, но и прикосновения повзрослели вместе с ними, точно они оба заранее знали, что так и будет, нужно было только подождать, выбивая из друг друга дурь день за днем, пока они наконец не подготовятся к этому. Вот только Рэй слишком спешно и глубоко лез ему в рот, точно искал что-то в нем, метался языком, беспокойный, как всегда, желая охватить все за один присест. Дэйву пришло в голову, на какие-такие свидания Рэй ходил, и со сколькими девушками он делал это вообще, раз целуется так топорно, но он ему стоит подумать об этом позже, точно, совершенно точно не сейчас.  
— Подожди, — сказал ему Дэйв прямо в губы, отстраняясь совсем слегка. — Не целуйся так, будто трубу прочищаешь, нужно вот так, — он вновь прижался к губам Рэя и повторил весь ритуал с осторожно размыкающимся ртом, и языком, не ввинчивающимся в горло, как зачем-то делал Рэй, а тихо и неторопливо обводящим ряды его зубов и проскальзывающим глубже.  
Рэй оказался не более привередливым, чем Сью и все остальные девчонки, с кем Дэйв целовался.  
Дэйв понял, что стоят они так довольно долго, только когда ноги затекли настолько, что Дэйв начал чуть ли не валиться на пол, куда они оба, впрочем, соскользнули, но медленно, чрезвычайно медленно. На полу холодно, пыльно и жестко, и Дэйв издал глуповатый смешок, когда на ум невольно пришло сравнение пола со ртом Рэя, с его огромным, огромным ртом. Дэйв внезапно удивился тому, почему его собственный рот куда меньше, а ведь они братья, и все у них должно быть довольно схожим в размерах, и если у Рэя такой большой рот, то каким должен быть его... И Дэйв вновь засмеялся и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, отодвинувшись от Рэя, потому что никогда раньше и подумать не мог, что станет думать о своем брате так.  
Прошло не меньше двух часов, да может и больше, музыка за дверью затихала и разгоралась вновь, пока не затухла совсем, вместе со светом в прорези между полом и дверью. Луны уже не было видно, и желтоватый ламповый свет дотягивался только до их с Рэем ступней, пока они сидели, свесив ноги, на кровати, вполоборота друг к другу. Так что довольно быстро начинала затекать спина и шея, но они продолжали, играя в очередную игру «кто продержится дольше», и целовались, временами прерываясь на разговоры полушепотом.  
— Знаешь, а я хотел найти того директора, ну помнишь, который нас на Хэмпстед-Хит спалил, и надавать ему.  
— Это не лучшая твоя идея.  
— Думаешь?  
— Точно... А знаешь, что мать сказала, когда Шиэны ушли? Слышал?  
— Нет, а что?  
— Отец сказал, что каким полудурком нужно быть, чтобы тебя застукали в парке у самой школы, развлекающимся с девчонкой. А мать его просто прищучила, сказала, хорошо, что не с мальчиком. Шш, тише, да не смейся ты так громко!  
— А представь, если бы она увидела сейчас, как мы...  
— Она и увидит, если ты не заткнешься.  
— Подожди, а хочешь... я один анекдот знаю...  
— Ну, давай.  
— Завтракают как-то Смит с Уайтом и разговаривают. Ни о чем-то особенном, а просто так. Ну, ты понимаешь? И говорят о женщинах. В смысле, не только о них, но и о них в том числе. То есть главная тема она какая-нибудь другая, но в анекдоте они как раз про баб начнут говорить.  
— Я уже должен был рассмеяться или пока нет?  
— Пока нет, это только начало.  
— Тогда продолжай.  
— Может, не стоит?  
— Ну, раз начал, то давай дальше, может действительно смешно будет.  
— Будет, если не будешь перебивать.  
— Не буду.  
— Правда?  
— Ты можешь уже продолжить?  
— Хорошо. Так вот Смит с Уайтом разговаривают. Смит довольно сопливенько так, а Уайт без обиняков. Словом, Смит не выдерживает и говорит ему: «Что это ты? Все — трахал да трахал! Разве нельзя выразиться более прилично?!» «Как?», спрашивает Уайт. «Допустим: «Он с ней был». Или: «Они сношались», как-то так». Хотя нет, постой, там было не сношались, а что-то другое. Черт.  
— Забыл?  
— Вроде того.  
— Может, пропустишь тогда?  
— Не могу, в этом соль анекдота.  
— Ты можешь и не заканчивать, на самом деле.  
— Тебе скучно?  
— Нет, просто я точно переживу без этого анекдота.  
— Значит, скучно. Хотя постой, я вспомнил. Так вот Смит предлагает заменить «трахал», на «он с ней был» или «они сошлись».  
— Ты перепутал «сошлись» со «сношались»?  
— Их легко перепутать.  
— Ну да, ну да... Ладно, и чем там у них все закончилось?  
— Значит, завтракают они дальше. Разговаривают. О женщинах, но не только. И Смит спрашивает: «А ты встречался с Мэгги Пичи?» «Я с ней был», отвечает Уайт...  
— Хватит ржать, да замолкни ты уже, хочешь всех перебудить?  
— Черт, извини, каждый раз, когда вспоминаю, очень смешно становится. Дай мне минуту... Так вот, а Смит переспрашивает: «В смысле — трахал?!» Почему ты не смеешься?  
— А анекдот уже закончился?  
— Да!  
— Я просто забыл начало, нет, нет, не напоминай, я поверю тебе на слово, что он смешной.  
— Давай я тебе его перескажу целиком, он правда смешной.  
— Хорошо, давай только завтра?  
— Ну ладно. Но завтра — обязательно.  
Дэйв не понимает, отчего у Рэя такой пересохший рот, ведь это не он только что столько трепался.  
  
 _Это насильственное соединение в одном пучке столь различных прутьев, эта непрерывная борьба двух враждующих близнецов в истерзанной утробе души были извечным проклятием человечества._

***  
 _Пьяница, задумавший отучить себя от своего порока, лишь в редком случае искренне содрогнется от мысли об опасностях, которым он подвергается, впадая в физическое отупение. Так же и я, постоянно размышляя над своим положением, все же склонен был с некоторым легкомыслием относиться к абсолютному нравственному отупению и к неутолимой жажде зла, которые составляли главные черты характера Эдварда Хайда._

Кроме шампуня и бритвы, Дэйв обнаруживает в ванной только одну оставшуюся зубную щетку и полупустой флакон духов. Возможно, Раса просто забыла его, опустошая квартиру сверху донизу, а возможно, этот аромат никогда ей не нравился, но так или иначе, флакончик она оставила, и он, высокий, граненый, волей-неволей приковывает внимание в этой теперь обставленной по-спартански ванной. Дэйв принюхивается. И действительно, духи пахнут мерзко — приторно и удушливо, так что Дэйв впервые оказывается солидарен с Расой в ее выборе.  
Хотя нет, не впервые. В первый раз, ее выбор, как и его, упал на Рэя, но тогда дележ оказался попросту невозможен, хотя Дэйв и был весьма изобретателен в средствах, избавляясь от соперника в этой игре.  
Когда у Дэйва в руке оказывается мочалка, он не особо соображает, как она там появилась, и кто ее ему в руки вложил, и потому он просто бездумно опускается на край ванной и, слегка замешкавшись, решает закатать рукава. Алые льняные рукава оказываются абсолютно не приспособленными для таких целей и постоянно скатываются вниз, к кистям рук, так что Дэйв бросает это не дающее никаких плодов занятие и берется за мочалку.  
В другой бы раз Дэйв разозлился на себя за то, что надел рубашку, изначально зная, что потащит потом Рэя в ванну, хотя сам никогда не брал за правило тут же одеваться после секса. Ему хочется думать, что с Рэем дело всегда было в сексе. Но сил на злость у Дэйва попросту не осталось. Он хочет думать, что дело только в сексе.  
Дэйв и сам не знает, как у него язык повернулся спросить об этом, никогда не забывая, какое бесчисленное количество раз Рэй отвечал ему на эту просьбу отказом.  
Когда Рэй впервые за все эти годы ответил ему «да», сощурил глаза и с любопытством склонил голову на бок, точно примериваясь и безмолвно интересуясь, мол, что ты сделаешь сейчас, бравый парень? Рэй все еще сидит на краю стола, пока Дэйв рыщет по комнатам, заглядывая в какие-то ящики, смотрит на полках и притолоке у телевизора, даже под диваном и зеркальным столиком в гостиной. Будто идет обратный отсчет, и если он прямо сейчас не найдет этот свой заветный трофей, Рэй встанет, отряхнется и скажет: «Время вышло, а теперь разворачивайся, снимай штаны». Как назло, ничего подходящего Дэйв найти не может, и он едва не заезжает кулаком по зеркалу в ванной, когда стоит там с пеной для бритья в руке и смотрит на себя. Коротко остриженная бородка, длинные волосы, которые он никогда не забирает в хвост, садясь за обеденный стол, как бы Лизбет не просила, шершавые, натертые кончики пальцев, алая рубашка, способная привлечь внимание любого прохожего еще пару лет назад, а теперь ставшая атрибутом каждого, кто хотя бы порой заглядывает на Карнаби-стрит.  
Сейчас же, обхаживая плечи Рэя шершавой стороной мочалки, Дэйв все пытается вспомнить, куда он отставил эту продолговатую, практически пустую банку, которая, кажется, соскользнула с сидушки дивана, после того, как он выдавил себе на руку столько пышной белой массы, что она полностью затопила всю его ладонь.  
Он готов побиться об заклад, что Рэй никогда так ни с кем не пробовал, что Рэй вообще вряд ли по-серьезному трахался с каким-то еще мужиком, кроме Дэйва, и он убеждается в этом, когда нарочито медленно подносит свою руку к его ягодицам, и сначала вдавливает между ними ребро ладони, и все также медленно проводит между ними кончиками пальцев.  
Сразу становится мокро и холодно, и пара капель пены вроде бы пачкают поверхность дивана, но они оба знают, что даже если Дэйв сейчас пройдется бейсбольной битой по всему дому, Рэй вряд ли его одернет.  
Дэйв все пытается поймать его взгляд, но Рэй с оттенком непонятного ему потрясения смотрит то на руку Дэйва, двигающуюся у него между ног, то на собственную одежду, висящую на подлокотнике кресла. Дэйв снял с него абсолютно все — сам усадил на диван, быстро и резко, словно Рэй все еще мог передумать, и с определенной долей сноровки расстегнул рубашку, даже не опустив до конца собачку молнии, стащил с Рэя брюки и стянул носки. За нижнее белье он принялся в последнюю очередь, будто ожидая, что все это одна сплошная уловка, странный, интеллектуальный капкан, собранный из его, Дэйва, страхов и желаний, но когда он, наконец, заставил себя стащить и этот последний предмет одежды — все вновь стало по-настоящему.  
Дэйв в игре.  
В какой-то момент он соскакивает с дивана и раскрывает по всей комнате окна, то ли Дэйву действительно так душно, то ли ему просто нужна передышка. А за дорожкой из крупного гравия проходят пешеходы, а штор на окнах, видимо, никем не предусмотрено, а Дэйв задыхается и прислоняется вспотевшим лбом к оконному стеклу, но и это не помогает.  
Голова — совсем пуста, мысли ударяются о череп откуда-то извне и тут же отлетают, не достигнув цели: а трогал ли себя Рэй когда-нибудь там? А трогала ли там его хоть одна девка? А если да, то понравилось ли ему, или он сразу же спихнул ее с кровати на пол? А в каком темпе бы ему хотелось и какая позу ему лучше всего подходит? А будет ли он кричать? Черт, если он будет кричать, Дэйв точно не выдержит, и все закончится быстрее, чем того хотелось бы им обоим? А кончит ли Рэй вот так, без руки на члене, не дотрагиваясь до себя, так чтобы от происходящего нельзя было откреститься, кончит ли Рэй, под ним, под Дэйвом, получится ли?  
Сам Дэйв раздевается в последнюю минуту, испачканной в пене рукой по-детски через голову стаскивает с себя рубашку. Дребезжит расстегнутая пряжка ремня. Волосы лезут в рот и глаза, хочется состричь их, обкромсать хоть бы и маникюрными ножницами, если такие у Рэя найдутся. И, отплевываясь от них, Дэйв во все глаза таращится в лицо Рэя, жадно запечатлевая то, как тот хмурится, так что рот напрягается и становится узким-узким, а брови сползают вниз, когда Дэйв просто пару раз толкается между его ягодиц.  
Дэйв все пытается пристроиться сбоку, оттесняя Рэя к спинке дивана, но так ничего не выходит, и член все равно проскальзывает мимо, и хочется смеяться и попросить Рэя о помощи, если бы не было так стыдно, оттого что не выходит, так, как Дэйв себе эту сцену представлял, выходит неуклюже, далеко не с первой попытки и так по-настоящему.  
Судя по тому, как напрягаются мышцы Рэя, выходит еще и больно, он все пытается отвернуться, прикрывает веки, стискивает зубы так, что воздух выходит с присвистом, а Дэйв, как будто это не он, а его трахают, просит:  
— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — и облокотившись на локоть, другой рукой пытается обхватить Рэя за подбородок, повернуть к себе, что они встретились взглядами, но Дэйв не удерживает баланса и едва не падает, сталкиваясь с Рэем лбами, и кусает его за длинный нос, подбородок, мажет губами по шее, словно страдающий кататонией, не способный попасть губами в губы.  
— Подожди, подожди, — частит Дэйв, останавливая скорее самого себя, чем Рэя. Приподнимается и подхватывает ноги Рэя под коленями, левая соскальзывает сразу же, но другую Дэйв умудряется удержать и кладет себе на плечо, как делал только однажды с одним из своих редких любовников, но тот был точно не девственником. А Рэй, получается, напротив, да, да, так оно и есть, и от одного этого Дэйву хочется зарыться в волосы Рэя, и, как будто оседлав лошадь на скачках, помчаться быстро-быстро, и кончить за какие-то пару минут.  
Дэйв понимает, что не прогадал с положением, когда лицо Рэя наконец разглаживается, а рот бесшумно раскрывается, и Дэйв слышит грудной, глухой звук, перекатывающийся у Рэя в горле. И, кажется, тот становится слышен по-настоящему, разбавляя прерываемую легкими скрипами и вздохами тишину, только когда Дэйв кусает Рэя за жилку на щиколотке и тоже стонет, словно ему только сейчас дали на это карт-бланш.  
— Ты не умел целоваться, пока я тебя не научил, — это его первые осмысленные слова за последние полчаса. Дэйв с нажимом проезжается мочалкой по спине и добавляет: — Может быть, с сексом то же самое.  
— Это больше не повторится, — со смесью решимости и умиротворенности произносит Рэй, так что Дэйв сразу понимает, что спорить и наставать на обратном бесполезно.  
— Тебе не понравилось?  
— Дело не в этом, — просто отвечает Рэй, нагибаясь вперед еще глубже, и проворачивает кран в ванне — вода заполнила ее до самого края, повернешься неосторожно — и зальет весь кафель. Жаль, внизу нет соседей, которых можно было бы залить потехи ради  
— Эй, больно же, — дергает плечом Рэй, когда в ответ на его слова Дэйв начинает до красноты тереть ему шею.  
— Мне прекратить? — останавливается тот, не убирая мочалку от кожи, его лицо становится скупо на эмоции, и он точно леденеет, что бывает с ним нечасто.  
— Нет, — все также односложно отвечает Рэй и отворачивается, положив голову на согнутые колени.  
В постели Рэй всегда либо молчал, шепча Дэйву на ухо всевозможные издевки и сомнительные комплименты, либо кричал, так что Дэйву приходилось, словно мать — разбушевавшемуся ребенку, шикать на него и повторить множество склеенных вместе «тишетишетише».  
И если Дэйв стонал громко, протяжно, на таких нотах, которые привычно слышать в постели, то надрывный голос Рэя бьет по ушам, его хочется заткнуть хоть как-то, но от осознания того, что эти по-птичьи жалящие барабанные перепонки вскрики являются реакцией на него, Дэйва, он начинает двигаться резче, с грубостью, таившейся в нем с самого прихода в этот дом: он щиплет Рэя за голени и икры, сжимает хрупкие кости на щиколотке, скороговоркой начинает сыпать пошлостями, которые Рэй, наверное, и не слышит.  
В какой-то момент Дэйв просто заваливается вперед, а Рэй кричит уже от боли в растянутой ноге, давит на грудь Дэйва руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя, но сдается, как сдался Дэйв, прижатый телом Рэя к книжным полкам около одиннадцати лет назад.  
— Сука, — тянет Дэйв, не понимая, матерится ли он, обзывает так себя, Рэя или ту суку, что, забрав детей, оставила этим утром своего мужа одного в доме, да, в конечном счете, Дэйву это и не важно. Они кончают почти что одновременно, Рэй действительно — без рук, ни разу не притронувшись к возбужденному, каплющему смазкой члену, с каждой мышцей зажатой и напрягшейся до предела. Кроме глаз, напротив, широко раскрытых и стекленеющих, точно в испуге, отправляющих Дэйву последнюю мысль перед оргазмом — неужели он выглядит так пугающе сейчас, за секунду до того, как все его тело начинает содрогаться, и он врезается между ягодиц Рэя еще глубже и сильнее, а тот кричит дольше и горше, чем все разы до этого, словно Дэйв его чем-то больно ранил.  
Наконец Дэйв, как и хотел, уложился сбоку, у самого края дивана, и в первый раз за все это время прикоснулся ко все еще подрагивающему, испачканному члену Рэя, взял его и мошонку в горсть, словно раздумывая, хочет ли он причинить боль и сейчас — когда эта маленькая игра закончилась, и разжал ладонь, видимо решая, что нет.  
А возможно он просто устал.  
— Я наберу ванну, — и, не удержавшись и поморщившись, встал с дивана.  
Они оба замерли, видя, как по внутренней стороне ноги Рэя потекла тонкая белесая струйка. Дэйву захотелось дотронуться до нее пальцами, смахнуть, а потом приложить их кончики ко рту Рэя и смотреть, как тот оближет их, а после сплюнет, проглотит. Да какая вообще разница, они проделывали это и раньше, но Дэйв слишком увяз в этой мешанине из омерзения и удовольствия, чтобы не желать этого вновь и вновь.  
— Ты идешь?  
Дэйв кивнул и последовал за Рэем в сторону ванной комнаты.  
Им и вправду было нужно отмыться.  
— Дай сигареты.  
— Где я тебе их возьму?  
— Под ванной посмотри, там должны быть.  
Дэйв шарит рукой под ванной и действительно находит ополовиненную пачку с кое-как запиханным вовнутрь коробком спичек. Он прикуривает, вдыхая едкий дым и подает сигарету Рэю, и с некоторой отстраненной жалостью размышляет о том, что если бы Рэй целовал его и с половиной той охоты, с которой он прикладывается к фильтру, дела у них, скорее всего, пошли бы на лад.  
Дэйву третий раз уже приходит в голову тот день, когда они стояли с Рэем в полутьме крохотной, пыльной комнаты и, мать их, жизнь высасывали изо ртов друг друга. На злость на самого себя за очередной проигрыш ни сил, ни желания не осталось. Чертов, давно ушедший в прошлое день липнет к нему с самого утра, с той кондитерской. Дурацкого кроссворда для тех, кто страдает либо пожизненным достатком свободного времени, либо идиотией, либо же, что вероятнее, занудством.  
А возможно, виноват тот самый день — вся эта чехарда из тревоги, слез, гормональных всплесков и ущербных, совсем не смешных анекдотов, под конец невольно оставила бы отпечаток в памяти любого. Немудрено, что Рэй в какой-то момент и предложил Дэйву сыграть в очередную игру, которую, поди, сам и изобрел.  
Сам изобрел — сам выиграл. Ага, очень удобно.  
Подобные чудаковатые, парадоксальные правила совершенно в характере Рэя — давай возьмем тот день и забудем его, напрочь, навсегда, выкинем из головы, будто его и не было, а кто первый вспомнит, будет считаться проигравшим и должен немедля признаться об этом победителю.  
Можно играть снова и снова, набирая очки, без награды или наказания или жюри, можно играть до конца жизни и умереть, так и не вспомнив, что ты во что-то там когда-то играл. Вот только участникам нужно доверять друг другу, а у них обоих с этим вышла небольшая неувязочка, но они все равно играют и играют, скорее из неумения вовремя остановиться и дать по тормозам, а возможно из невозможности жить без больных, странных игр.  
Перед самым стартом игры, тогда, в самый первый раз, Дэйв по наивности спросил:  
— А почему мы выбрали именно тот день, Рэй?  
— А потому что нам нужен хотя бы такой способ избавиться от того, что случилось тогда. Даже такой.  
Рэй стряхивает пепел прямо в воду, неторопливо затягивается и, округлив рот, выпускает дым рассеянным сизым облаком.  
— Знаешь, в последнее время я убеждаюсь, что все вокруг меня — полные мудаки, — неизвестными Дэйву путями дозревает Рэй. Прижимается ближе к бортику, первый раз после оргазма, смотрит ему в глаза.  
— С таким отношением к людям вокруг тебя никогда никого, кроме полных мудаков, и не будет. Будешь своим подходом только таких и притягивать, — ухмыляется Дэйв и отбрасывает исколовшую ему всю ладонь мочалку в ванну. Он склоняется ниже и, положив руки на бортик, упирается в них щекой. Рэй смотрит на него со знакомым отстраненным интересом, но и с долей не отпускающего его весь день отчуждения от происходящего.  
— У меня буду я.  
— Он тоже мудак.  
Рэй хмурится, как делал еще в детстве, всякий раз затаивая на брата обиду из всяких глупостей.  
— Помню, в тот день ты наревел столько же, сколько в этой ванне. И за ту рубашку ты мне еще должен. Она была моей любимой.  
— Она была твоей единственной, — запальчиво отвечает Дэйв и замолкает, не досказав фразы. Он придвигается еще ближе, так, что в глазах начинает рябить, и они с Рэем едва не сталкиваются носами. — Выходит, я сейчас выиграл? Ты же вспомнил, наконец, и ты вспомнил… — Дэйв нависает над ванной, так что кончики его волос каштановыми полукружьями застывают на поверхности воды и постепенно намокают.  
— А в этой игре нельзя выиграть, можно только проиграть, ты разве еще не догадался? — на губах Рэя появляется эта несколько разочарованная, ненавистная Дэйву улыбка, означающая, как же ты, младший брат, вновь приходится тебе все разъяснять, раз своим умом ты никогда ни до чего не доходишь.  
— Но сколько же раз я проигрывал, а ты… — голос Дэйва понижается, когда он замечает знакомую саркастичную гримасу и, наконец, понимает. — Ты, что, жульничал? Ты вспоминал, но не говорил мне?  
— Я считаю, это держит тебя в здоровом тонусе. Иллюзия неравной борьбы: утопающий начинает бороться за свою жизнь по-настоящему за секунду до того, как уходит с концами под воду.  
Рэй уже, не скрываясь, издевается, даже смеется над собственной шуткой, смеется первый раз за день, но Дэйву уже хочется смазать эту улыбку и смех с его лица. Рэю это открытие, должно быть, кажется невероятно забавным, так что он несколько раз бьет по воде рукой, забрызгивая алую рубашку брата.  
— Сука, — успевает только прошипеть он, в тот момент, когда поддавшейся застоялой, необузданной злости, Дэйв хватает его за грудки и валится на него, падая с ногами в ванну, притапливая Рэя к самому дну. Вода льется через края, грозясь испортить обои несуществующим соседям, заливает кафель и идет дальше, через порожек, и заполоняет собой гостиную.  
Потухший окурок каким-то образом умудряется остаться на поверхности наполовину опустошенной ванны, да и он, после какого-то особенно резкого движения одного из братьев, сцепившихся в диком, животной силы клинче, соскакивает на пол, застревая между влажных кафельных плит.

_Я страшился уже не виселицы, а того, что останусь Хайдом.  
_  
 _You're a misfit, afraid of yourself so you run away and hide  
You've been a misfit all your life  
Why don't you join the crowd  
And come inside  
You wander round this town like you've lost your way  
You had your chance in your day  
Yet you threw it all away  
But you know what they say  
Every dog has his day_  
The Kinks. «Misfits»  


**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы цитаты из романа Роберта Льюиса Стивенсона «Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда».


End file.
